Harry Potter and the goblin war one shot
by DeschenesB
Summary: a one shot story that was stuck in my head.


The war with the goblins was going extremely well, Harry Potter known as the boy-who-lived as well as the-man-who-conquered was the leader of the wizards who were winning the war. Right now though he was being questioned by a reporter from the daily prophet.

"So mister Potter how is the war doing?" asked Rita Skeeter reporter from the daily prophet.

"The war is going pretty well, we are currently winning against the goblins," Harry told Rita. "The goblins are down to their last strong hold."

"Really once the war is done what will be done with gringotts bank, who will hold are money?" asked Rita.

"I have thought about that for this entire war, and I came up with a solution. I have asked some of the muggleborn wizards who have grown up with a parent who ran a bank in the muggle world to draw up a plan on how to run a bank." Harry told Rita.

"Really you do know that the purebloods won't like that a muggleborn running the bank," Rita stated.

"Actually I would be running the bank with some research and help I have everything needed to run a bank." Harry said.

"What about security so that the bank couldn't be robbed by thieves?" asked Rita.

"Well I have created a new type of ward called a blood lock. A blood lock would create a field that would make it so no one who doesn't share the same blood could bypass the ward." Said Harry. "What we will do is once the vault is set up, we will put the blood lock ward up and take a drop of blood from the owner to create the ward and once the ward is set up no one but the person who has the same blood will be able to get into the vault."

"That's impressive what would stop people who work in the bank from stealing and what if a new dark lord appeared and waged war against the ministry, what would stop you or the owner of the bank from siding with the enemy?" Rita asked Harry.

"Well anybody that would work at the bank will take a magical oath to never steal from the bank or its customers." Harry said. "As for your second question the Potter family will run the bank and we will make a magical vow to remain neutral in all magical wars unless the bank or the Potter family is threatened. Is that all you wanted to know or is there more?"

"No that's all I need to know about the bank. What I would like to know is what are your thoughts on how Dumbledore and his order of phoenix is trying to make you out to be the new dark lord?" asked Rita.

"Dumbledore I think is either an idiot or senile!"

"Really, why do you think that?" Rita asked.

"He has no evidence that I'm a dark lord, all he has is the word of Ronald Weasly and Hermione Weasly nee Granger." Harry said with a sneer at the name Weasly.

"Yeah that's another thing I would like to ask about, what happened to the golden trio as you and your friends were known as?" asked Rita.

"It was in our fourth year when we stopped being friends, when my name came out of the goblet of fire and I was forced to participate in the tri-wizard tournament. I was taken to a room with the other contestants where the headmasters from the other schools and headmaster Dumbledore argued about what was to be done with me. The other headmasters kept saying that I cheated my way into the tournament. I became angry and swore on my magic that I never entered my name into the goblet nor did I want to participate in the tournament. That right there stopped all thoughts that I cheated my way into the tournament." Harry told Rita.

"So what happened next?" Rita asked.

"When I got to the common room in the Gryffindor house every Gryffindor thought I had put my name in to the goblet. Half wanted to party and celebrate the other half was convinced that I was a liar and a cheat, sadly my former friends Hermione and Ron were a part of the half that thought I was a cheat and a lair. When I was confronted about me being a cheat I yelled for everyone to shut up and then I told them everything that happened in the room after the goblet selection. When I got to the part where I swore an oath on my magic everyone calmed down and believed me. Only for some reason Ron and Hermione thought that I was still lying." Harry said.

"Why did they think you were lying?" asked Rita.

"I didn't know it at the time but Hermione believed that I was going dark because I could throw off the imperious curse and was completely immune to it. Apparently she read somewhere in a book that being immune to certain dark magic ment that the person had mastered that spell to such a degree that they would become immune to it." Harry told Rita with a scoff at that idea.

"Really doesn't she know if that idea were true then the dark wizards who used the killing curse would become immune to them." Rita stated.

"Yeah I told her the same thing, she just said but it was in a book so it must be true." Harry said in a girlish voice mimicking Hermione.

"Uh a bookworm, well why did Ron turn against you did he think you were dark as well?" asked Rita.

"No he was just jealous of everything I had and he couldn't hide it anymore." Harry said.

"Jealousy that was why he turned on you?" asked Rita with surprise.

"Yeah he was jealous of my fame and money, something he never understood though was that I would have given up all of my money and fame just to have my family back." Harry told her.

"Wow! Well what about the rumors that the school had turned on you?" Rita asked.

"The whole school didn't turn on me just the students in Slytherin except two of them. Ravenclaw also turned on me except for Luna Lovegood." Harry said.

"Who were the two slytherin students and why didn't Hufflepuff house turn on you to support their champion?" asked Rita.

"The two students from slytherin were Tracy Davis and Daphnee Greengrass, as for why huffflepuff didn't turn on me was because of Cedric." Harry said to Rita.

"Why did Cedric support you and why did those two slytherin students support you as well?" asked Rita.

"Cedric was the honorable type and when I swore on my magic that I didn't enter my name into the tournament he decided to set the record straight to his housemates." Harry said to Rita. "And as for Tracy Davis and Daphnee Greengrass well there family was a part of an alliance with the Longbottom family and the Potters. To tell you the truth I had no idea about the alliance or any history about the Potter family."

"And why didn't you know anything about your family?" Rita asked him.

"Well as the magical world knows I grew up in the muggle world and knew nothing about magic. When I finally returned to the magic world at the age of eleven no one would tell me anything about my mother or father. I would later find out that Dumbledore didn't want me to know too much for some reason." Harry said.

"Fascinating why didn't he want you to know about your family?" Rita asked.

"Because he wanted to control me and my power, when I approached him about why he ordered people not to answer any questions I had. He told me that it was for own good and he wanted me to be a child for as long as possible. When I heard this I almost lost it and attacked him right there on the spot." Harry told Rita with anger in his voice.

"Why did you almost attack him?" asked Rita.

"Why! I have never had a normal child hood, when my parents died I was taken by Dumbledore and placed with my mother's sister. My aunt and uncle hated me with a passion and they made sure I was miserable living with them. Anyway that and finding out that he had been stealing from my vaults was the final straw, I decided to get away from Dumbledore and all who supported him." Harry told her.

"Dumbledore was stealing from you?" asked Rita.

"Yeah apparently when my mother and dad died he used his position as the head of the ministry of magic to seal my parents will and had himself placed as my guardian. As my guardian he could do whatever he wanted with my vaults and money." Harry told Rita. "With that he had access to all my money and decided that he needed it more then me so he took as much as he wanted from me."

"That's horrible what did the goblins do about this?" asked Rita.

"That they didn't get involved in the affairs of wizards and that they couldn't help me. When they said this I knew my money would be safer somewhere else and I took my family fortune out of gringotts as well as the blacks." Harry said.

"So that's what prompted the wealthy families that were allied to you to take their money out of gringotts." Rita commented.

"Yeah when I told them what happened they became worried that the same thing could happen to them, so they withdrew their money and joined me at a different bank." Harry told her.

"Is that why the goblins threw a fit and locked the bank down back then?" asked Rita.

"Yeah they would have gotten over it if Dumbledore hadn't demanded that they open the bank or he would force them too. In hindsight that was probably what started the war in the first place." Harry said.

"Are you sure Dumbledore is the one who is to blame for the war or is it the fact that you are to blame as well as for convincing your allies to take their money out of the bank?" Rita stated in a matter of fact voice.

"I thought long and hard about this and I think it was a little bit of both that started the war. It probably didn't help that we treated the goblins with no respect." Harry said to Rita with a thought full expression.

"That's not entirely true some of us did show them respect but they just cheated those people out of their money. After that well no one gave them respect and started to treat them like garbage." Rita said.

"That's true I forgot about that. Huh that happened to me as well." Murmered Harry Potter.

"How so?" questioned Rita.

"Well I have always showed respect to the goblins and they still helped Dumbledore steal from me and my family." Harry told her.

"Speaking of Dumbledore there is a rumor that after the war he is going to have you arrested for being a dark lord." Rita said to Harry. "What are you going to do about him and his order?"

"After this war I'm going to challenge Dumbledore to a magical duel if I lose I will submit to his arrest warrant without any problems. But if I win he will step down and never bother me or my family again." Harry said. "Now I'm sorry to cut this interview short but I'm needed at the last battle for gringotts."

"Okay can I interview you again after the war and your duel with Dumbledore?" Rita asked Harry while leaving.

"Sure," Harry said to Rita before teleporting to the battle at gringotts.

Appearing in front of gringotts Harry looked around at the bodies of goblins and wizards who fell in battle. Walking up to the commander who happened to be Neville Longbottom Harry's best friend since fourth year he cleared his throat startling Neville. Once he got Neville's attention he asked, "What's going on?"

"The goblins have very good defence's not only that but Dumbledore and his order of the phoenix are here stopping us from going in." said Neville.

"What why have they sided with the goblins?" Harry asked his friend.

"They haven't all they want is for us to arrest the goblins and not kill them," said Neville.

"Don't they know that this is war and people die in war!" Harry said in anger.

"Yeah I think he does but I bet he wants to give the goblins a second chance to redeem themselves." Neville said to Harry.

"My god that guy is an idiot, what's going on over there?" Harry asked Neville pointing out a goblin who was holding a spear at Dumbledore while he tried to talk to it for some reason.

"Dumbledore is trying to get them to surrender peacefully."

"What is he nuts they would never surrender they hate us with a passion that I have never seen before." Harry said.

"Yeah I know but…." Said Neville before he was cut off by a goblin yelling out. "Die human."

Harry and Neville turned toward the goblin that had yelled only to find much to their shock that the goblin that was talking to Dumbledore has stabbed him in the chest with his sword. Running to Dumbledore Harry pulled out his wand and cast a reducto curse at the goblin throwing him into a wall shattering every bone in his body killing it faster than it deserved. Dropping down next to Dumbledore Harry started casting spells in order to heal him only to see that it was too late Dumbledore was already dead. Getting up Harry turned to gringotts bank and walked up to the main door pointing his wand at the door he yelled out. "Spiritus influit." Creating a wave of green energy that blasted through gringotts bank silencing every goblin in the bank.

Walking up to Harry Neville, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Mcgonagoll, Remus, Moody, and Arthur Weasly all asked Harry what the spell he cast did.

'I cast the spiritus influit spell which creates a wave of radiation that kills anything in its way." Harry told them.

"Where the hell did you get a spell like that from?" Hermione asked Harry.

"From America they created it when they studied the radiation from a nuclear bomb. I thought we might need it if we started to lose the war but I never thought I would really use it." Harry said to everybody.

"Well I can say with certainty that this war is over as of now there probably isn't any goblins left alive in England." Neville told Harry only to find him walking away from the battle. "Hey Harry where are you going?"

"I'm going home to my wives since this war is over I think I owe them some loving." Harry said to Neville before teleporting away.

"Okay well looks like were stuck with clean up duties." Neville said to Hermione and the others.

**Someone should make a story out of this one shot. It should start with Harry** **in his fourth year and goes through five, six and seven as well as sometime after the war with Voldemort.**

**The girls Harry should be with are Tracy Davis, Daphnee Greengrass, Fluer Decluer, and Susan bones.**


End file.
